If Ed ever met Ryuukotsusei
by Neko Saruwatari
Summary: FMAIY crossover! [oneshot] Ever notice that the demons in IY say 'little man' a lot? Well, throw Ed in and complete chaos would break free! Read and review!


A/N: Well, this idea was just floating around in my head. I don't think anyone has thought of this yet so…here it is! It just came to my mind from watching too much Inuyasha (I don't have Cartoon network to check out FMA...Sulk..). Is it just me or do a lot of the demons call Inuyasha 'little man' a little too much? Just start reading the story! Hopefully you'll like it! Sorry if the characters come off as too OOC, but it is humour after all!

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY…The great Hiromu Arakawa and Rumiko Takahashi do!

* * *

Edward and Alphonse Elric walked in silence though the dark, spooky forest (the lame cliché!) to try and get to Heissgart faster. Ed grumbled at the thought. 

'Damn you colonel shit!' Ed shouted in his head.

**(Flash back, yes that's right...It's here to tourture you)**

"Hey! Fullmetal shrimp! Get your puny little ass over here!" Colonel Roy Mustang shouted while relaxing at his desk as the paper work was threating to fall on him at any time.

Ed smashed the door down looking ready to kill. "Why you little…" he growled.

"I don't know if you really have the right to call me little Fullmetal. I'm not the one lacking in height here…" Roy grinned.

"AGH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ed yelled being held back by his brother.

"I don't think you could do that to a commanding officer, who, by the way is a higher rank, and has a charming smile and great wit to add to that too…" Roy said pulling out a mirror from the cluster of papers and admiring himself.

"Um, Colonel Mustang, why did you call brother in here for anyway?" Al asked politely still restraining Ed who was fuming and blurting out cusses.

"Oh, yes, about that…I'm assigning you to go to Heissgart to clear up a few disturbances…You can manage it I'm assuming?" Roy said bluntly looking at a few papers.

"Yeah, we can" Al said bowing a little and dragging Ed out.

"Bet we could do better than you ever could, Colonel shit!" Ed yelled still trying to break free. Everyone just stared as the Elric's departed.

"Weird kid…" one mumbled shaking their head and getting back to work.

**(End flashback!)**

And so, they had found themselves walking, since the trains to Heissgart were down and they couldn't find any other sources of transportation around. Leave the Colonel to find them some hard job to do…

"Stupid…damn that bastard…calling me a microscopic bug…" Ed mumbled under his breath clenching his fists.

"Um, brother, do you, uh, know where were going?" Al asked as he looked at his surroundings.

"Of course I do! Al, don't get so uptight!" Ed said quickly, hiding the fact that he didn't have a clue as to where they were or which direction they were going.

Never in the history of man, has one actually asked for directions, which would now be the downfall on Edwards part. It just so happens that they did pass a woman who asked if they needed help, but knowing Edward or any other man for that matter, would not so easily except help from anyone. So there they were, lost, in a big dark forest, with no idea which way was out.

"Uh, hehe, lets just keep walking, maybe we'll find a way out or something…" Ed said uneasily with a fake smile.

"But brother! I thought you said you knew where we were going?" Al said seemingly glaring at his brother.

"I do know where we're going! It's…THIS WAY!" Ed shouted pointing in some random direction and walking that way. Al sighed and shook his head but followed anyway.

**(2 and a half hours later)**

"I swear! I know where we're going!" Ed shouted for the fifteenth time.

"Why don't we just go this way brother?" Al said pointing in the opposite direction they were heading.

"Yeah! And how 'bout I just magically make a compass appear out of my hair! Ugh, so just how do you know that way is going to be any good?" Ed asked frustrated.

"Well, I once heard that if you see a stone with moss growing on one side then you travel the way the moss is on the rock. Then it leads to civilization!" Al said pointing to the rock.

"Oh sure, that's probably some stupid rumour…Don't believe those kinds of things Al…" Ed said crossing his arms but looked up to see Al halfway ahead of him. "Hey! Don't leave me while I'm talking!"

"Well then, hurry up!" Al shouted back as Ed sprinted towards him to catch up.

**(Few minutes later)**

"Hey brother! I see a clearing!" Al shouted with glee.

Ed's jaw dropped as he mumbled, "He always has to be right…Doesn't he…?"

As soon as Ed and Al came to the clearing, a man in a white baboon cloak laughed evilly as he proclaimed, "Inuyasha is finally here! This will be his last moments! Ku ku ku ku…"

He then jumped onto a giant fang that was driven into a huge looking dragon.

Ed noticed Naraku first and asked, "Uh, Al, who's the ugly guy in the stupid baboon get up?"

"Dunno…" Al shrugged.

"Now you will surely be killed Inuyasha! HAHAHA! This is my best plan ever! Wonder why I didn't think of it sooner? Oh well!" Naraku yelled without even bothering to look at them. He then put his hand on the fang and it began to dissolve.

"Whoa! Al did you notice what he standing on?" Ed asked as his eyes widened.

"Oh! Oh! A guessing game! I love those! Hm, is it some rocks sticking out of that cliff? Hey, after this game you wanna play I spy?" Al asked happily with sparkles in his eyes.

"Ugh, no Al, please try and be serious here…He's standing on a dragon…And it looks like he's bringing it back to life!" Ed said dramatically, pointing.

"Okay, now your acting weird…But whatever…OH NO! IT'S THE DRAGON!" Al said playing along and acting over dramatic.

"Ok, that was too much…" Ed said turning to him.

"Yeah, I guess your right…Maybe I should say it in a higher voice?" Al asked.

"Maybe…But I really think…" Ed droned on as Naraku finally bothered to look at the people before him to notice that they weren't Inuyasha.

"What! I was positive that it was Inuyasha! Crap! Why does this-" and Naraku then got blown up by Ryuukotsusei, who had re-awakened without his notice.

**(At Naraku's castle)**

Naraku watched as his puppet burst into flames.

"Argh! Damn Ryuukotsusei, damn those people, damn Inuyasha…." Naraku went on of the people to damn as Kanna shook her head and left Naraku to his cussing spree.

**(Back with the other group)**

"What is this? A suit of armour and a shrimp of a boy? For some reason I was expecting more…" Ryuukotsusei…well, that mask on it's forehead said with a bored sort of look.

The boy stopped their conversation as Ed's temper began to rise to a light boil at the word of 'shrimp'. Al shook his head and sighed knowing what was going to take place in the near future.

"Well little man, are you going to fight or just stand there gawking?" Ryuukotsusei asked and began to make a blast of energy.

"Um, I don't think he's gawking Mr. Dragon…" Al said innocently.

"I don't care what the little man is doing! Fight me or die!" Ryuukotsusei yelled releasing the blast of energy.

Al began to run while thinking, 'Well, someone's going to die, but I don't think it'll be brother or I…'

Ed transmuted a huge wall just as the blast hit.

"What? It seems like the little man has some tricks up his sleeve! Even so, I will not lose to this little man!" he shouted and prepared another energy blast.

The wall fell to a giant heap on the ground to reveal a very pissed off Ed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC LITTLE BUG THAT CAN'T BE SEEN EVEN WITH A MAGNIFIYING GLASS SO NO ONE WILL SEE ME WHEN THEY 'ACCIDENTLY' STEP ON ME BUT I'LL BE ALRIGHT CUZ I'M TOO SMALL TO BE CRUSHED!" (ah, the wondrous run on sentence!) Ed yelled angrily transmuting a big shiny spear, and charging at Ryuukotsusei.

Ryuukotsusei's eyes widened as he sweat dropped saying, "I didn't say that much!"

But it was too late because Ed ploughed though him and his revenge began.

**('bout three hours later…yawn)**

"That'll show him to call me a tiny little bug, that bastard of a dragon…" Ed mumbled angrily walking away from Ryuukotsusei…Or, what was left anyway…

Al stared in horror of what damage his brother caused. He could of sworn there was a mountain split in two by his brothers rage.

"Come on Al, let's get out of here. Obviously there's no civilization out in these parts…" Ed said calmly walking up to a disgruntled Al.

"O-okay, but this time we ask for directions!" Al said following Ed back into the forest.

"Ugh, whatever…" Ed grumbled sticking his hands in his pockets as they re-entered the forest.

**(With the IY group)**

"Myoga, your really starting to piss me off! Maybe I should just squash you!" Inuyasha said angrily tired of Myoga's constant talking and ordering him around.

"Master Inuyasha, with all due respect, I'm telling you that the only way to make Tetsusaiga lighter is to pierce Ryuukotsusei's heart while he's in a deep slumber!" Myoga said matter of factly.

"Whatever, but I wanted to fight him, not kill him in his sleep! That's what weaklings do!" Inuyasha yelled at the small flea demon.

"Never mind that Master Inuyasha! We're here!" Myoga said pointing to the clearing.

"It's about damn time!" Inuyasha said jumping into the clearing. He stopped short and stared blankly at the massacre.

"Uh, where's Ryuukotsusei?" Inuyasha asked.

"All over the place I'd say…Now if you'll excuse me…" Myoga jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder with a green face.

"Did I, uh, miss something…?" Inuyasha said blankly.

* * *

(Omake!) 

"Sir! I have more paper work for you. I hope you got the other--OH MY GOD!" First lieutenant Hawkeye gasped. Hawkeye gaped at the mountain of papers that had fallen.

"help…" came the small reply from under the papers.

"Sir, this wouldn't happen if you just did your paper work regularly! This is going to take forever to clean up…" Hawkeye sighed and started to dig up the fallen Colonel.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! It's pretty messed up, isn't it? I know the ending of it pretty much screws up the IY plot, but it's just a fanfic, so it really doesn't matter that much! And don't ask me how Ed and Al got to the Feudal era, I just made it like that for purely screwed up humours reasons. Oh, and sorry to the male readers out there, but I just had to go with the 'men don't ask for directions' thing! Sorry! Anyway, hope it was alright. Please review! It would brighten up my day if you did! Later. 


End file.
